


Locked Out

by SassySarah



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy locks herself out of the car, F/M, Helpful Strangers, Hot Lumberjack Guy TM, Jane and Thor mentioned, Not Beta Read, confident Darcy, flirty Darcy, flustered Steve, i had fun with this, if anyone wants to volunteer for that hit me up, insinuations galore, prompt, some light cursing, timeline what timeline?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:29:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8522158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassySarah/pseuds/SassySarah
Summary: If meeting smokin’ hot shy guys built like lumberjacks was the result, she would lock herself out of cars more often...Based off a tumblr prompt from Forevergingeratheart <3





	

**Author's Note:**

> forevergingeratheart said:  
> Shieldshock prompt: Darcy locks herself out of her car and asks Hot-Lumberjack-Man TM to help her unlock it, he flusters a bit around the pretty lady who makes sinful promises and eagerly helps her... by accidentally ripping her whole door off.
> 
>  
> 
> So! There may be less sinful promises and more insinuations, but I really enjoyed writing this! Your prompt made me laugh :) Sorry it took so long!

This wasn’t happening. It really wasn’t. Darcy stared down at her hands, eyed the closed door again, and could not believe herself. This was, officially, the worst road trip ever! Well, it was her first road trip, but still. Worst Ever. First, she’d had to have Jane rent the stupid car for her because she was only 24, and stupid rental companies had stupid rules about being 25, because apparently that was the magical age where you could suddenly be trusted with adult things like renting a car. And she totally wasn’t bitter about Thor appearing out of nowhere (space) to whisk Jane away to New York, leaving her to drive all their shit there herself, no, not at all. Jane needed her solo time with her space hunk, Darcy got it. 

After the first 3 hours, however, driving by herself got really boring. She’d been driving for 3 days now (so she started to cramp after 7 hours and it was slow going, sue her) and still had forever left when she was forced to actually leave the car for longer than a bathroom break and a quick stretch because this stupid little podunk town didn’t have a drive-thru. 

She had locked herself out of the stupid rental car, while locking her purse and phone and the keys, sitting pretty in the driver’s seat, inside the car. She wanted to scream. Jane was getting sexed-up and meeting the Avengers and here she was, locking herself out of her car with nothing to help her. She glared at the car, at the keys inside the car, and finally raised her glare to the diner she’d been forced to stop at. Raising her eyes to the sky, she inhaled. She could do this. Sure, she looked a little rough after being on the road for a few days and showering in cheap motels, but she still looked good. She smiled at herself in the car window, frowned, and tried again. She undid a few more buttons, letting the camisole beneath her cute plaid show, and readied herself to use all her assets if it proved necessary.

Darcy walked in and let out a breath. It was almost empty. There was an older woman behind the counter, a pair of teenage boys in the corner booth, and a large man in flannel sitting at the far end of the counter. She stepped up.

“What can I get you?”

“I was wondering if I could use the phone, and maybe a phone book?” She put her best smile on. 

The woman didn’t even bother to look up, pointing to a sign that Darcy now saw quite clearly, that read “Phone for Customers Only”.

“Yeah, that’s great, and I totally get it. But I kind of locked my purse and everything else in my car and I promise, I will totally buy something once I call someone and have my stuff again.”

The woman just shook her head. “Sorry, no can do.” 

Darcy thought she sounded distinctly un-sorry. Who had made her so bitter? She inhaled again, trying to keep her cool. What was she going to do? She looked to the teenage boys, only to find them staring at her breasts and whispering shit to each other. Yeah, that wasn’t going to happen. Darcy caught sight of the tall guy sitting at the end of the counter with a coffee in front of him and took a closer look. Clad in worn-in jeans, nice boots, and a light flannel jacket she almost couldn’t believe was real, with his full beard, she could swear she was looking at the very personification of The Hot Lumberjack Guy ™ (which she had not previously thought actually existed). But there he was. Maybe he was good with his hands?

Either way, he was pretty much her only option. At least he was hot, and not a kid. She walked over and plopped herself on the stool next to him. Closer up, he was even bigger. Darcy angled her body towards the man and felt a genuine smile crossing her face. Hot Lumberjack Guy was clearly a little startled.

“Hey. I’m Darcy. I kind of locked myself out of my car and I was wondering if maybe you could help me?” Hot Lumberjack Guy was looking anywhere but at her. Maybe he was shy? That wouldn’t do at all. Before he could respond, she reached her hand out to lay on his forearm. “I would really, really appreciate it.”

All of a sudden, he was looking right at her. Okay, she had been wrong before. He was not Hot Lumberjack Guy. He was Fucking Smokin’ Lumberjack Guy. Such pretty eyes! It seemed he was at a loss for words though, and Darcy was beginning to lose confidence. She let her smile drop and made her eyes big behind her glasses.

“So, can you help me?”

He let out some strangled sound that Darcy had no hope of interpreting and she watched in fascination as his ears started to flush as he nodded at her.

“Yeah? That’s so great, thank you so much. I promise, I’ll make it up to you.” She stood, then swallowed a little as he did to. So hot. “Wow, so you’re super tall. Okay. Um, my car is outside.” 

She started toward the door and he seemed to content to follow her, so she glared at the counter lady as they walked out. Darcy would definitely not be eating here once she got her purse out. She’d survive on snacks until she got somewhere better. She cut a glance back to him and caught him looking at her ass. And her smile was back. Maybe this wasn’t so bad after all. Darcy stopped at the car and turned to him.

“So, do you like, need anything to do this or…” 

He cleared his throat, looking away from her briefly before finally opening his mouth to speak. “Do you, uh, have a preference for which door I open? It might not lock again.”

“Oh.” Darcy looked to the car. “Fuck it, Jane can pay for it. I’m sure her literal god has plenty of cash, or will soon.” She looked back to the man. “The front passenger door I guess? The back is filled with Jane’s shit.”

He just nodded again, then moved around the car. Darcy followed him, curious about how he was going to get the door open.

“So...What’s your name?”

“Steve.”

“Steve,” Darcy said slowly. “That’s a great name. It’s nice to meet you, Steve.” She smiled and held her hand out. He took it and she couldn’t help the shiver that ran up her arm. Holy shit, his hands were warm. And just the right amount of rough, even though she could tell he held her hand gently. She looked up at him.

“It’s nice to meet you too, Darcy.” 

His ears were going red again and Darcy thought it was the cutest thing. If meeting smokin’ hot shy guys built like lumberjacks was the result, she would lock herself out of cars more often. She took a step back and leaned her hip on the back door, reaching her arms up to stretch out. There may have been the ulterior motive of getting Steve to look at her chest, which she was delighted to note, he did, but she’d also been cramped in the car for the last several hours. She left her left arm propped up against the car and let the other snag on her pocket. Steve’s left hand braced against the car’s frame, and just as his right hand closed around the door handle, Darcy leaned forward just a bit more and spoke with a hint of promise.

“So, Steve, however can I pay you back?”

His eyes, those pretty eyes, cut to hers just as there was a sound of grinding and snapping metal. Darcy faltered. Her eyes darted from his face to his hand, still around the door handle, to the rest of the door, now completely separated from the car. 

“Did you just…rip the door off the car? Like, all the way? Oh my God.”

This time, it wasn’t just his ears that flushed red. It was every bit of skin on his face. “I didn’t - I am so - sorry - I just - sorry.” And he was back to not meeting her eyes.

“Oh my God, dude. Are you like, Superman? What the hell? I thought it was Jane who attracted the weird shit, but oh my God, it’s me, isn’t it? The rental agency is never going to believe this! I need a picture.”

“No, wait. Please, I’m so sorry. I just...got flustered. I can put it back!” At least he was looking at her again.

“You can put it back? Dude. What? Like how strong are you? And you still use the word ‘flustered’? Why would you even…” Darcy paused and watched his face start to flush again. “Oh my God. You literally ripped the car door off because I was flirting with you.”

“So, you were. Flirting, I mean.” He seemed to realize that was not the important issue at the moment, and spoke again before Darcy could say anything. “I can uh, I’ll pay for the damages.” He set the door down and leaned in and grabbed her purse and keys. Steve set them on top of the car and picked up the door again. “I’ll put it back so you can finish your trip and uh…” he faltered, and Darcy just watched in amazement as Steve shoved the door back in place. It only looked a little messed up. “It’ll stay put.”

“You just...put it back. Just - bent the metal a little. With your bare hands.” Which was super hot. “Who are you?”

“I’m just... Steve.” 

He swung his hands in front of him, avoiding her gaze once more. He looked like he wanted to disappear, and maybe she should let him. Darcy was involved in enough crazy shit already. But. But Steve was nice, and hot, and shy, and Darcy didn’t want to let him just disappear, never to be seen again. Whether he was super strong or not didn’t matter. She crossed her arms.

“Well, Steve...I really was going to show my appreciation for your help…” She was pleased to see he was looking at her once more, a hint of curiosity and heat behind those shy eyes, and continued, “But I mean, given the circumstances...I think you might owe me one.”

“Oh? And what - what would you like, Darcy?” Those eyes were looking a little less shy and a little more heated and Darcy hadn’t enjoyed herself so much around a man in years.

“Well, I can think of a few things. But I really feel like you should follow me to my hotel for the night, like just to make sure the door stays on and everything. And you did offer to pay for it, so I’m pretty sure I’m going to need your number, too.”

“You know, you’re completely right. It’s the least I could do.”

“Let’s hit the road then, I’m ready to get settled in for the night.” She looked up at him as she stepped closer to reach her purse and keys, still sitting on top of the car. “It may take me a while to relax after this crazy afternoon.”

“Well I’m sure, ah…” The tips of his ears were going red again, but he didn’t look away. “I’ve been told I’m pretty good at...helping with relaxation.”

“Great. I was just thinking earlier that you look like you’re good with your hands.” Darcy smiled as he made that same strangled noise. She stepped back and began walking around the car. “Just follow me.”

Steve nodded and watched as she got in the car, then turned away. Darcy looked up after buckling in, startled by the small roar of a motorcycle. She watched Steve come out from behind a car and give her snarky salute. Of course he rode a motorcycle. She put the car in drive, anticipating where else Steve’s skin would go all red when he was flustered. She couldn’t wait to find out.


End file.
